Grand Central Station
Grand Central Station was a railroad terminal in Hammerlea serving as a hub for the Hammerlands Railway during Dragonhollow's Seventh Era. It was built by Jinx, an Architect of Eris, in her role as a member of the Hegemon Retro's build team for Hammerlea. As the largest structure by total area in the city, Grand Central was easily visible across the plaza. Grand Central's front facade featured three tall arched windows flanked by sandstone columns, with the middle pane clefted to allow entrance. Above the windows rested a heavy horizontal cornice running the entire perimeter of the building, further supporting the terraced purpur roof. The facade was crowned with a meticulously crafted ornate sandstone sculpture above the main gateway. The entrance gave way to a monumental internal space, with the majority of light provided by the large front-facing windows and a smaller set inlaid at the junctions for lesser railroad connections that could be purchased by wealthy residents at a cost of x2000 tokens. Free minecarts were available from a service counter, which also sold a copy of the Grand Central Guide. ]] At the rear of Grand Central Station was the main concourse, where the four directional tracks of the Hammerlands Railway snaking through downtown Hammerlea met and converged. Residents wishing to travel by rail merely had to disembark from the train platform by placing their minecart, climbing inside, and pushing a button that applied redstone current to the booster track beneath them. As part of the city's navigation system, Grand Central was lit by a yellow beacon that could be seen from anywhere in Hammerlea. Bagger was the first resident to purchase a private rail connection and would further purchase two more before Retro instituted a maximum limit of three connections per person, though Tox later negotiated an end to the limit by pledging to create a basement with additional connections if those on the ground level were purchased. On 7E:116, Zen won a private railway connection for finishing in first place at the Marshacre Melee. =Private Railway Owners= ---- =Gallery= ---- File:2017-06-28_04.42.39.png|Jinx during construction File:2017-06-28_23.56.50.png|Under construction File:2017-06-29_00.20.34.png|Three outer walls built File:2017-07-02_05.06.05.png|Jinx and DirkFunk outside GCS File:2018-10-21_17.24.53.png|Front facade File:2018-10-15_21.18.07.png|At night File:2017-07-29_02.39.54.png|Chairty, Pink, and Ballisticdan at the help desk File:2018-10-15_21.59.29.png|Sculpture File:2018-10-15_21.56.41.png|Rear view File:2017-07-29_20.55.58.png|Bagger outside GCS File:2017-07-10_04.06.10.png|A resident prepares to board the railway File:2018-10-15_21.58.03.png|From above File:2018-10-15_21.56.58.png|Hammerlands Railway converges File:2018-10-15_21.32.07.png|Interior File:2018-09-22_23.53.35.png|On the south side of the plaza File:2017-07-29_02.43.42.png|Chairty and GhostlyPink at GCS File:2018-10-15_21.33.37.png|Entrance File:2018-10-15_21.33.45.png|Inside GCS File:2017-07-29_02.44.29.png|Help desk clerk does not approve File:2017-08-02_02.25.12.png|Retro assists resident on the concourse File:2018-10-15_21.33.55.png|Personal railway connections File:2018-10-15_21.29.21.png|In the rain File:2017-08-02_02.50.30_2.png|Retro in a minecart File:2018-10-15_21.43.40.png|Service counter File:2017-07-19_00.43.32.png|View from the plaza File:2017-07-19_00.45.04.png|Main room File:2017-07-19_00.45.36.png|On the ground floor File:2017-09-13_03.13.37.png|Ky on the roof File:2017-07-19_00.45.18.png|Entering the main concourse File:2017-07-29_21.32.57.png|Bagger, GhostlyPink, and Chairty at GCS File:2018-10-15_21.45.38.png|Concourse File:2018-10-15_21.46.10.png|South Line of the Hammerlands Railway File:hg_grandcentral.png|From the Hammerlea Guide File:2018-10-15_21.55.00.png|The four railroad lines File:2017-08-22_00.55.18.png|Bagger on the concourse =Behind the Scenes= ---- The following is out-of-universe information about the real world Dragonhollow. Jinx based her Grand Central Station design on Grand Central Terminal, a railroad station in New York City. Category:Places Category:Railroad Stations Category:Hammerlands Locations